Pokemon Passing
by Red Server
Summary: A random passing involving Pokemon.


A signal figure walked down a lonely forest path. he had a black coat over top a white shirt and green jeans, along with a cabbie hat. It was Dark out so there was little to no light, all except for a campfire perched a little bit off the path with a singal human shaped occupant. At first this figure seemed intently focused on his campfire occasionally turning around to pet something that looked like an over sized pitch black dog. The dog in question had a red muzzle and underbelly, sharp eyes, and what looked like horns and parts of its ribs poking out of its head and back respectively, giving it a very hell hound like appearance.

Within a few minutes the lone figure walking down the road came within the glow of the campfire. He examined the man sitting at the campfire with intent eyes like that of a predator examining its next victim, while at the same time adjusting his shoulder backpack into a more comfortable position. the man sitting at the fire had long yellow dreadlocks a yellow stubble beard and mustache, sunburned skin, and a black sleeve shirt with orange work pants underneath. He tilted his head looking directly in the eyes of the walking man. At first they just stood there, than the walking man attempted to pass the man at the campfire. that's when something happened.

The man at the campfire stood up and in one fluid motion grabbed the shoulder of the walking man and turned him around. for another second they stared at each others eyes, the black beast all the while chewing a piece of wood it had found in the bush. The man of the campfire cleared his throat with a raspy cough and spoke in a voice as if he hadn't said anything in years, and that is when he spoke.

"You know when two trainers meet eye to eye they have to battle right?" The walking man at first just stared back at the campfire man with an emotionless expression and deadpan glaze. Than he too spoke

"Yeah I know." the two men walked over to a clearing in the forest a little far off from the campfire, the black beast following the campfire man excitement evident in it's every move. The two men then stood opposite of each other about 30 paces apart, the campfire man looked at the black beast and than jerked his head towards the direction of the walking man.

"Go Houndoom!" and already the black beast was out onto the center of the clearing in between the two men, looking as if it was ready to pounce at a moments notice it stood there waiting. The walking man reached into his side backpack and pulled out a round red and white ball, with black markings dividing the two colors, and a big white button sitting on the black lines.

"Go Manectric!" and with that the walking man threw the ball into the air witch then proceeded to crack open, light bursting out of it and forming a solid being on the ground. the being in question was a blue dog with a yellow mane and patches of yellow fur giving it a rather intimidating appearance. At first these two men just stood there, there two beast's not moving but clearly ready to fight.

"You ready kid?" the campfire man said. The walking man continued to glare at the campfireman

"…Name" said the walking man in a soft almost inaudible whisper.

"Hm? What was that kid?" The campfire man said putting a hand to his ear in a rather extravagant gesture.

"I said whats your name, you do have one right?" Replayed the the walking man in a much louder but still soft voice. The campfire man stood there for a few seconds not sure how to respond, then he smiled putting a hand to his chin.

"How about this if you win I'll tell you my name, if I win you sit down and have some grub with me well I heal your Pokemon. how does that sound kid?" At first the walking man stood there digesting the information, then he two started to smile pulling his cabbie over his eyes.

"Sounds good old man."

**So this was a random story i came up with on the fly, and hey it involves Pokemon so why not.**

**originally posted on tumbler and the such I take no credit for Pokemon yadda yadda. **

**Random ending thought: i am sad that Pokemon is one of the words my computer will correct to proper spelling, which is apparently that it needs to be capitalized. **


End file.
